


RULE social•b. 99.1

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney don't know what to do on a day off. Thankfully there are rules for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RULE social•b. 99.1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #22: written words. Thanks to neevebrody for the beta! The comic is from the wonderful [xkcd](http://xkcd.com/), which describes itself as "A webcomic of romance, sarcasm, math, and language." If that doesn't describe John/Rodney, I don't know what does.

"Rooooodney," John whined.

"Come on. If you can't come up with anything to do, I might as well work," Rodney reasoned. He was seated at his desk on another day off for (almost) all of Atlantis.

"I made a few _very good_ suggestions," John said, pouting. He was lounging on Rodney's bed.

"Golf and _running_ are not good suggestions," Rodney explained what should be evident, even to Sheppard.

"Oh, but work is a really great idea," John said, put out.

"It's better than coughing up a lung for no good reason at all."

"If you're coughing up a lung, you _need_ the exercise," John said sharply, sitting up straighter.

Before John could go all team leader on him, Rodney got up. "Okay, there has got to be something other than mind-numbingly stupid space action flicks."

"I told you we could watch—"

" _Or_ time travel, in _cars_ ," he spat out the word, "or otherwise."

"You're such a spoil sport," John said, making a face as he settled back deep into the pillows. Rodney thought he might be about to stick out his tongue.

"God, will you listen to yourself? I swear Madison is more mature than you at times."

"How often do we get days off? We've almost wasted on hour on nothing," John said and the whining was back.

"Oh great, almost time to bring out the Crisco," Rodney mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" John asked. At least he wasn't whining anymore.

"It's just a joke from a web comic, where two guys... it's not important really." Rodney felt himself flush. He had no idea why he'd mentioned it in the first place.

"Oh, _now_ I really want to know," John said, sitting up on the bed. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

Rodney glared at him. Then he sat back down at his desk and started browsing the public archive on the Atlantis servers. John got up from the bed and looked over his shoulder. Rodney found it.

[](http://xkcd.com/330/)

John snorted. "Rodney, I had no idea," he drawled.

Rodney squirmed in his seat, his cheeks flaming.

"You know, the hour _is_ almost up," John said.

Rodney turned to glare at him, but John wasn't grinning or smirking. There was actually something of a hopeful note in his expression.

"I, uh," Rodney said intelligently.

"Or I could just go and check...something," John said, pointing at the door and already turning to leave.

"No!" Rodney quickly said. It came out a bit louder than he'd intended.

John turned back to him, looking expectant.

"Well," Rodney said, swallowing. "It is the _rule_ after all."

A smile spread over John's face. "I have something better than Crisco," he said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

   
Implementation of RULE social•b. 99.1 turned out to be a full success.


End file.
